Goode High for the Performing Arts
by Artemis12221
Summary: Percy, Thalia, and Nico are famous musicians and are in a band called Little Big Three (LBT). Annabeth is ordinary and lives in NY. What happens when LBT goes to high school? More specifically Annabeth's high school. No gods- Rated T for language
1. School

Percy's

**-POV-**

Me, Nico, and Thalia walked in threw the door.

"this is going to be torture" I muttered and my cousins nodded in agreement.


	2. Classes

**Sorry for the last chapter! First story Any ways here is Chapter 2**

* * *

Percy's

**-POV-**

We headed down the hall in silence.

"so do you know your classes?" Thalia asked breaking the silence

"uh? here lets compare" I said

* * *

_Percy Jackson _

**Period 1- P.E**

**Period 2- Math**

**Period 3- Greek Mythology Adv.**

**Lunch**

**Period 4- Vocals/Dance**

**Period 5- Music**

**Period 6- Study Hall**

_Nico Di Angelo_

**Period 1- Math**

**Period 2- Vocals/Dance**

**Period 3- Greek Mythology Adv.**

**Lunch**

**Period 4- P.E**

**Period 5- Music**

**Period 6- study Hall**

_Thalia Grace_

**Period 1- Greek Mythology Adv.**

**Period 2- Vocal/Dance**

**Period 3- P.E**

**Lunch**

**Period 4- Math**

**Period 5- Music**

**Period 6- Study Hall**

* * *

"so i have Vocals/Dance with Nico" Thalia said

"I have Greek with Perce" Nico said

"and we all have Music and Study Hall together" I said we grabbed our books out of our lockers and headed to class. _Gods i hope i don't get mobbed by girls,_ I thought. The bell rung and students came in.


	3. First Period

**Me: hey Guys! So from now on Percy is staying with me! (i really just captured him!)**

**Percy: hmm (help me!) *struggles to get out of a chair***

**Me: shut up! *hits the back of Percy's head***

**Percy: hmm! (ouch!) **

**Me: any way on with the story!**

* * *

I walked into the gym and the coach was yelling at us. He took us to the swimming pool.

"we will be swimming. We will keep continuing this week, next week, and the week after that." he said "now get changed!" We all got changed but i was the fastest! _Thank you rock-star life! _I thought. I ran out and jumped in the pool. I started to swim. When i was done i pulled out of the water and a boy was standing there. He had blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and a welcoming and warm smile.

"whoa that was awesome! I'm Jason by the way" he said

"Percy, and that was nothing" I said

"Nothing?" the coach scoffed as he was coming over. "you just did 45 laps in less than a minute!" **(I know i'm exaggerating but get over it!)** Another boy walked over.

"that beats Luke's record by 12!" he said. He had caramel/black skin and curly brown hair.

"whoa! that's awesome!" another said. He looked latino like and he had elfish features. He also had curly brown hair and a jokester grin.

**AFTER CLASS**

I walked out of the gym and walked to my locker. I saw my cousins talking to each other.

"hey people!" I said

"sup so how did class go?" Nico said

"it was like hell!" Thals said

"yeah well mine went good" I said

"mine was-" Nico started but got cut off by the bell

"see you guys later" I said and started down the hall.


	4. Annabeth meet Nico, Nico meet Annabeth

Annabeth's

**-POV-**

I walked into school and tried to not get noticed by R.E.D. Unfortunately it didn't work.

"hey loser" she said

"hello Queen Bitch, Princess Slut,Prince Asshole, and their Duke of Douches" I sneered. You see R.E.D is Queen Bitch, Drew is Princess Slut, Ethan is Prince Asshole, and Luke is the Duke of Douches.

"we all know you want this, _Annie_" Luke said and gestured himself. They all smirked

"as if Luke" I sneered "and also it would be wise not to call me Annie" then i punched him in the gut. He clenched is stomach in pain. His friends stood there in shock.

_**Hello there people! I will take you to class!**_

I walked into class and sat down.

"hello students, I am your Math teacher! Mr. Rynes" the teacher said **(Mr. Rynes is my science teacher, so i thought i would add him) **"i do believe we have a new student" A boy, black hair, dark black eyes, and he was pale, stood up.

"Yo! Im Nico Di Angelo" he said

"like from LBT?" Drew asked

"yup" Nico said and the girls dreamily sighed and one even passed out! I heard a scream and looked over at Nico. He had a bunch of girls on him.

"girls!" The teacher yelled

"EVERYONE OFF OF NICO AND LET HIM BE! YOU CAN ATTACK HIM LATER!" I yelled and the girls looked at me in shock, anger, sadness, and in fear.

"why you want him all to your self?" a girl asked

"no! i want to get threw with class" I snapped.

* * *

The bell rang and i gathered my stuff, and walked off.

"hey wait up!" the kid, Nico, said

"yes?" I asked

"thanks" Nico said

"no problem" I said "i normally have to yell at them any ways" he laughed

"want to exchange schedules?" he asked and i nodded.

* * *

_Annabeth Chase_

**Period 1- Math**

**Period 2- P.E**

**Period 3- Greek Mythology Adv.**

**Lunch**

**Period 4- Vocals/Dance**

**Period 5- Music**

**Period 6- Study Hall**

* * *

"Wow we have some classes together and almost the rest you have with my cousin, Percy" Nico said

"cool but-" I started but got cut off by the bell "i guess we have to go, nice meeting you Nico"

"bye Annabeth!" he said before running down the hall

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Reviews! P.S I'm gonna be in Bakersfield, watching my cousin play baseball. So i might be a little late with new chapters. Thanks for reading my story! Bye**

**-Lexie**


	5. Authors Note-please read

**Hey guys! So i need a way form Percy and Annabeth to meet. Can you guys post it in the reviews please? I also need some pairings. I have Percabeth, Jasper, Silena and Beckendorf, and Tratie. Should Calypso be mean or nice? Thanks guys**

**-Lexie **


	6. AHHH CLASS!

**Hey guys! **

**Percy: heyo people!**

**Me: how did you get out of the basement?**

**Annabeth: with help from me**

**Me: *gasp* Annabeth? **

**Annabeth: yeah now i give you a 2 minute warning to run**

**Me: ok well see you guys later and REVIEW! thanks, now i better leave BYEEE!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson**

* * *

Thalia's

**-POV-**

Greek! Thank the gods, i am very good at greek. I arrived at the class early, so i no one would notice me. The bell rang again and students came pilling in. Finally the teacher walked in. Wait! no rolled in, because he is in a wheelchair.

"hello class i'm Mr. Brunner" he said

"hello Mr. Brunner" the class coursed

"I heard we have a new student" he said and i stood up.

"Sup, I'm Thalia Grace and if you mess with me i will fuck you up, real bad" I said with confidences. People started to squeal, scream, or hide in fear.

"OMG!" a girl yelled as she tackled me. More kept pilling on and on. I pushed them all off and ran out of the classroom. I hid in a supply closet, until class was over. The bell rang and i hurried to meet Percy and Nico. We kept talking until the bell rang.

After first and second period, I hurried over to the gym. I walked in and hoped i wouldn't get mobbed AGAIN!

* * *

Percy's

**-POV-**

Me and Nico walked to greek. As the bell rang. The teacher nodded and told us to find a seat.

"hello class, my name is Mr. Brunner and-" he started but got cut off because two girls walked in. One had curly blonde hair. The other had brown hair with a feather in it.

"sorry were late Mr. Brunner" the girls apologized

"that is okay Annabeth and Piper" Mr. Brunner said "just take a seat next to Percy and Nico"

"Yes sir" Annabeth said and i could help but find my self staring at her. She had curly honey blonde hair, tan skin, athletic features, and her eyes. Her eyes were stormy grey. They were amazing. I got nudged by my cousin and he mouthed, _wipe your mouth! _I wiped my mouth and found drool. He was laughing silently.

"As i was saying, i will start off with a project." the teacher said and the classed booed "with partners" the class cheered "that i will be picking" the class booed again.

" Luke Castellan and Drew Tanaka

Jason Grace and Piper Mclean

Rachel Dare and Will Solace

Travis and Conner Stoll

Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase

Nico Di Angelo and Jasmine Marks

lastly Reyna Avilla Ramirez-Arellano and Clarisse La Rue" So i got to work with the prettiest girl here. I saw Annabeth wave at Nico

"she knows you?" I asked in disbelief

"yup, we met at Math" he said as Annabeth walked over to us.

"hi, Im Annabeth" she said

"Percy" i said

"hey Nico" Annabeth said waving at him again

"hold on" I said and dragged Nico away from here "i call dibs" i muttered and he shakes his head and curses under his breath.

"lets get started shall we?" Annabeth said and we went to work.

* * *

**So how do you guys like it? REVIEW please! It would make me feel better.**

**Have some of Sally's homemade blue chocolate cookies! (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**See ya later!**

**-Lexie**


	7. PROJECT!

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. BTW if you hate the story DONT READ IT! I mean seriously, its common sense. you don't need to tell me that my story sucks. I think its good and thats what matters. **

**Annabeth: you go girl! **

**Me: thanks Annie**

**Annabeth: i will kill you now**

**Me: ahh! well BYEE! *runs away***

* * *

I could not believe i was working with a famous pop star! _No Annabeth you will not go fan girly! _I thought and mental scolded myself. Me and Percy started working.

"lets do Poseidon!" he said

"No Athena!" i argued

"no Poseidon!" he said

"fine you pick the god or goddess and i pick the city!" i said

"fine" he grumbled

* * *

**Greek Mythology**

**by Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson**

**God: Poseidon**

**City: Athens**

**Hero: Perseus**

**Monster: Arachne**

* * *

"so that is our plan?" Percy asked

"yes Seaweed Brain! it is" i said

"Seaweed Brain?" he scoffed

"yup! I mean you wanted to do Poseidon and you love the water, so you must have seaweed for a brain!" I exclaimed

"well not everyone can be a WiseGirl like you!" he joked and i just grinned

"well maybe, if you studied enough!" I said

"well maybe-" he started but got cut off by the bell.

* * *

Percy's

**-POV-**

Annabeth was different from most girls. She didn't care that i was famous. She was normal around me.

"want to sit with us?" Annabeth asked

"sure" i said "as long as Thals and Nico can come sit with us too"

"of course!" she said

"great!"

"I can't wait to see Thals again!" Annabeth muttered, but i could still hear her. I didn't know what she even meant by that.

* * *

**So how did you guys like? Sorry for such a short chapter. I am trying to make them longer, but its hard! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I'll try to post almost every day. Here are Sally's blue cookies! **

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**- Lexie!**


	8. THALIA!

**Hey Guys! We got someone new here!**

**Annabeth and Percy: (sarcastic) yay! **

**Thalia: hey Annie and Kelp head watch it**

**Annabeth: sorry Thals**

**Me: shut up! Anyway lets get on with the story!**

* * *

We walked into the cafeteria and I led Percy to our spot. I sat next to Jason and Piper.

"hey Percy" Jason said, eating his sandwich.

"hey Jason" Percy said

"hey Percy, Jason, Rover, Joe, Annie Beth, and Piper" a girl said we all turned around to see Rachel Elizabeth Dare standing there.

"you know my names _Annabeth _R.E.D" I sneered "and thats Grover not Rover and its Leo not Joe"

"oh well whatever! Its not like anyone cares" She snapped **(I give you permission to hate her right now)**

"I care!" Leo, Piper, Jason, Grover, and I said as she walked over and sat on Percy's lap.

"what the fuck?" Percy said pushing her off. I started to laugh as she fell to the floor. She tried to get back up, but get falling back down.

"I think the floor likes you!" I said thru my fits of laughter "and I didn't think anyone would like you!"

"whatever _Chase_" she said like i'm a virus.

"whatever R.E.D" I said mocking her. She flipped us her finger and left.

"that was interesting" Percy said, clearly amused and went back to eating his food.

"well tell us why you were so mean to her?" Nico asked

"oh well, she is just my mortal enemy" I said causally.

* * *

Thalia's

**-POV-**

Where the hell is death breath and kelp head? I see a familiar blonde, another blonde, raven, and dark black hair. I go over there.

"ANNIE!" I squeal and the blonde turns around.

"THALS!" she yells and i turn to the other blonde next to her.

"hey bro" I say

"Thalia!" Jason, my brother exclaims. We start "playfully" wresting and I end up with him in a head lock. The bell rings and we head to class. I'm sure this is going to be an interesting year, with my cousins and my best friend.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. I have to go somewhere, so i had to do this quick. Anyway have some of Sally's cookies**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**-Lexie**


	9. Annie are you OK?

**IM BACK!**

**Annabeth,Thalia,Percy: *sarcastic* yay**

**Me: shut up! you have now doomed yourselves into even more pain,sorrow,and trouble**

**Annabeth,Thalia,Percy: *gasp* you wouldn't!**

**Me: try me! now to the story**

* * *

Annabeth's

**-POV-**

I led Percy to a little studio/dance room. He looked at me and shock covered his face. I smirked and sat down on a chair that is hanging off the ground.**(do you know what i'm talking about? If you do, good. If you dont figure it out!) **

"This is the vocals/dance classroom" I said

"yeah right" Percy said looking at me "wait your serious?" he asked after seeing my facial expression. I nodded my head as the other kids walked into class. Luke walked right over to me.

"hey babe" he said trying to sit next to me

"for the last time _Luke_ I AM NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" I sneered at him. I swear i saw Percy fuming, then when i said that he expression turned mad to amused and relived. But i guess that was my imagination.

"well then baby" Luke said

"I would never date the duke of douches!" I growled.

"Will Mr. Castellan please take a seat?" The teacher said walking in. I gasped and so did Michael Yew. Percy looked at me that said _Whats wrong? _I shot him a look that said _later._ He nodded in response. Trust me i have no idea how we can communicate with looks.

"Hello everyone I am Apollo, just call me Apollo" He said. Apollo is my cousin. So Michael is my first cousin or second cousin **(yes i know they are not her cousin so just get over it! I wanted to do that)** . "can two people help?" he asked and hands shot up into the air. He spotted me and Michael.

"Annabeth! Michael! get your butt down here" Apollo said. I walked up and saw girls scowling at me.

"hey Apollo" I said while Michael said "hi dad"

"I haven't seen you since the party!" Apollo said

"um Apollo, the party was three days ago!" I pointed out.

"whatever" he mumbled as i got crushed into another hug.

"can't breathe" i choked out and so did Michael.

"you two need to sing!" Apollo announced. I looked at Michael and we decided to do the song we always do.

_Annabeth _**Michael _Both_**

* * *

**(Uh)**

**As he came into the window**

**It was the sound of a crescendo**

**(Uh)**

**He came into her apartment**

**He left the bloodstains on the carpet **

**(Uh)**

**She ran underneath the table**

**He could see she was unable**

**So she ran into the bedroom**

**She was struck down**

**It was her doom**

**(Annie are you OK?**

_So Annie are you OK?_

**Are you OK, Annie?**

_Annie are you OK?_

**So Annie are you OK?**

_Are you OK, Annie_

**Annie are you OK?**

_So Annie are you OK?_

**Are you OK, Annie**

_Annie are you OK?_

**So are you OK Annie?**

**_Are you OK, Annie?_**

**_Annie are you OK?_**

**_Will you tell us that your OK _**

**(Uh)**

_**There's a sign in the window**_

_**That he struck you- A crescendo Annie**_

_**He came into your apartment**_

_**He left the bloodstains on the carpet **_

**(Uh)**

_**Than you ran into your bedroom**_

_**You were struck down **_

_**It was your doom Annie**_

**Annie are you OK? **

_So are you OK Annie?_

**are you OK, Annie**

_Annie are you OK?_

**So are you OK Annie?**

_Are you OK, Annie?_

**Annie are you OK?**

_So are you OK Annie?_

**_Are you OK, Annie?_**

**You've been hit by**

_You've been hit by _

**_A smooth criminal_**

**So they came into the outway**

**It was Sunday- What a black day**

**(Uh)**

**Mouth to Mouth ****resuscitation**

**Sounding heart beats- ****intimidations**

**Annie are you OK?**

_So Annie are you OK?_

**Are you OK, Annie**

_Annie are you OK?_

**So Annie are you OK?**

_Are you OK,Annie_

**Annie are you OK?**

_So Annie are you OK?_

**Are you OK, Annie?**

_Annie are you OK?_

**So Annie are you OK?**

_**Are you OK, Annie?**_

_**Will you tell us that your OK?**_

_**There's a sign in the window**_

_**That he struck you- a crescendo Annie**_

**(Uh)**

_**He came into your apartment**_

_**He left the bloodstains in the carpet **_

_**Than he ran into your bedroom**_

_**You were struck down **_

_**It was your doom**_

_**Annie are you OK?**_

_**Are you OK, Annie?**_

**You've been hit by**

_You've been struck by_

**_A smooth criminal _**

* * *

Percy's

**-POV-**

Wow i did not know Annabeth could sing!


	10. Stalker much?

**hey guys! Percy kidnapped Annabeth and Thalia is with Artemis. So i'm all by my lonesome.**

**Nico: no your not! I'm here**

**Me: yay! Nico! Lets go to a green day show while they read the story**

**Nico: i'm down**

* * *

Thalia's

**-POV-**

Where in the name of Hades are Percy and Annabeth! I need to ask her about Luke. I mean we all ran away, that was until...

_*Flashback*_

_We were running threw the woods. They were right behind us._

_"faster!" i heard Luke yell. I look behind me and i saw Annabeth trip over a branch. She yelp and Luke stopped to pick her up. _

_"hey its ok Annie" he tried to calm her "they are not i repeat NOT going to catch us" Annabeth nodded and started to run again. I turned back around to see my dad._

_"Thalia!" he yelled. I looked for an exit, but there was none. "you know how much i was afraid, scared, worried! When you left" _

_"worried my ass" I mumbled_

_"Annabeth Christine Chase" I heard Annabeth's mother, Athena, yelled. "what in the world were you thinking! leaving your father like that!"_

_"Well sorry! I hated it there" Annabeth snapped, I saw Luke yelling at his dad. Annabeth was yelling at her mom and I was screaming, cussing, and yelling at my dad. They took us back to our houses and we stayed there. Not saying goodbye to each other. Not saying bye to them before i left, for tour. I said goodbye to Annabeth of course, but not Luke._

_*Flashback over*_

I saw a hand waving in front of my face. I realized Nico has been doing this ever since I started the flashback.

"What" I snapped

"class is starting and Annabeth and Percy are inside" he said glumly. We walked in and took a seat.

"Hello class I am Mr. Daniels" the teacher said "since this is the first day!-" cue groan from the class "we will be playing twenty questions" and now cue cheers.

* * *

Percy's

**-POV-**

AWESOME! I get to learn more about Annabeth!

_Dude stalker much?_

_Oh shut inner-self!_

_Whatever_

Oh my gods! I am totally weird. First I want to learn about Annabeth and now I am talking to myself. Anyways I went first.

"uh Travis" I said "what do you do for fun?" most people snickered

"pranking" Travis said without hesitation and his brother, Conner, high fived him.

"Annabeth" Travis said

_YES!_

_stop being creepy_

"what is your favorite band?" he asked

"uh" she said "Paramore?" It came out more of a question than a statement. She turned to Nico.

"favorite..." she said "Uh.. disney movie"

...

...

...

"Um-" he started

* * *

**Hey guys! So i got more reviews! Yay! I love reviews and PMs. So anyway the song from chapter 9 is called Smooth Criminal by Michael Jackson. I used the Glee version. Anyhow heres cookies**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**-Lexie**


	11. Authors Note 2- read

Hey guys! Sorry for the A/N and not a chapter. I just want to say that i will be starting a new story soon. It's call The Half-Bloods. So Piper, Annabeth, Thalia, and Hazel are a group of girls who left high school to become famous. Now they have to go back to high school. I know there is a lot if stories like that but who cares. See ya! -Lexie 


	12. Another AN

**Hey guys! So heres bad news. I might leave and go to Watt pad. Someone *cough* Coco kitty2316 *cough* is making this web sight not fun or having me enjoying this anymore. So review and tell me if i should go or stay. Bye**

**-Lexie**


	13. Princess and the frog?

**Me: Hey**

**Annabeth: 'Hey' is for horses**

**Me: Shut up Smart Ass. And let the story begin! P.S its my birthday!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson. I wish i do but all the characters belong to Rick Riordan **

* * *

Annabeth's

**-POV-**

"Um... its um..." He looked down "Princess and the frog" He started blushing of embarrassment as we laughed. He looked at Rachel.

"celebrity crush"

"um" Rachel started "Percy Jackson" We started laughing because of Percy's face. He looked mortified. Nico gagged and Thalia made kissy faces at Percy. He stuck his tongue out at her.

"very mature Percy, very mature" i said

"I know right!" he exclaimed not getting the sarcasm. I face-palmed

"Sarcasm Percy, sarcasm" I said, shaking my head. He realized what happened and started to blush deep-tomato-red. Rachel turned to Percy.

"I know almost everything about, but what is your favorite thing to do in the summer?" She said/asked

"swimming" the three cousins said in an usion and busted out laughing. He turned to me.

"what do you want to be when you grow up?" he asked

"architected" Leo, Piper, Jason, Grover, Katie, Stoll twins, Clarisse, Chris, and Rachel chorused

"yup" I said just realizing what happened "wait how did you know?" I asked Rachel She shrugged and said

"i used to be your best friend"

"key word: used to be" i muttered and Percy looked at me. I guess he heard me. I gave him _I'll tell you later _look. He nodded. The bell rang so we ran out of the classroom. I stopped before i ran into Luke, but Percy was behind me and bumped into me. So i took step forward so i wouldn't fall. Luke noticed me and started flexing. I rolled my eyes and walked off. The rest of the day was a blur. After school we all decided to go to the cafe. As we were walking i noticed him...

...

...

* * *

**Hey! Like the cliffhanger? Hope so. Anyway, like i said it's my birthday so i might not update in a while. Sorry. Who should she notice? PM me for ideas. Bye**

**-Lexie**

**P.S: I have blue pancakes for breakfast.**


	14. Josh Derek

**'Sup people!**

**Annabeth: hey!**

**Percy: hi**

**Thalia: hello**

**Nico: get on with the story!**

**Me: Pushy pushy**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson. I wish i do but i don't.**

* * *

Annabeth's

**-POV-**

I saw Rachel and Luke. THIS. IS. JUST. FUCKING. GREAT! I turned my head, but not soon enough. Luke and Rachel walked over to us. Thalia gasped.

"Luke?" she growled/said

"Thalia! now thats not nice to talk to me like that! Hey my sweet Annabeth" Luke said.I resisted the urge to punch him, so i said

"Queen Bitch and the Duke of Douches" and Thalia laughed.

"Nice names" Thalia commented

"i know" i say as Luke puts his arm around my waist. I grabbed it, pry it off, and judo flip him. Everyone gasped, while my friends laughed. Rachel giggled! SHE GIGGLED! WITH US! HER "FRIENDS". I have never felt so loved! (NOT :P). **(LOL!)**

"C'ya Bitch" Leo said and left.

"I'll get him" Piper said and left to find leo. we wait and soon hear Pipers voice.

"YOU PERV!"

"Only if you want me to be" Leo replied as they walked in. Piper hit him and said

"Gross! I have boyfriend!" Jason perked up.

"who?" Selina asked

"Mark Jacobson" she answered

"oh" was all Jason said but i could detect jealousy

"How many of you guys are dating?" Thalia asked. Everyone except Katie, Leo, Jason. and the Stolls.

"who are you dating?" Percy asked, eyeing me. I mean what is his problem.

"Beckendorf" -Selina

"Selina" -Beckendorf

"Chris" -Clarisse

"Juniper Woods" -Grover **(Haha get it. Juniper Woods? She's a tree nymph and Juniper is a kind of tree. So trees are made of wood)**

"Clarisse" -Chris

"A guy name Josh Derek" -me

"her FAKE boyfriend" Piper said.

"Ok just because he's my teddy bear doesn't mean he's fake!" I said and everyone burst in to laughter. I think like this. Having these guys here.


	15. Lake, school, and A new person

**Hey Guys! Anyway i got a review saying that juniper was a flower nymph. That is wrong she is a tree nymph. **

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN PJO OR HoO**

* * *

Percy's

**-POV-**

***Two Months Later!***

I was sitting by the lake with Grover, Piper, Jason, Mark(Piper's boyfriend), Thalia, Nico, Leo, Clarisse, Chris Selina, Beck, Katie, the Stolls, and Annabeth. Jason was glaring at Mark( I wonder what thats about), Mark who was making out with Piper. Thalia and Nico started fake gagging. Annabeth was reading (typical), Selina was cooing over Jacob and Piper or as she calls them "Marper". Leo was running from Clarisse. The stolls were also running but from Katie. Grover was talking to Beck and me. I was, well, watching al this and laughing.

"Hey Marper!" Selina said and Piper and Jacob broke apart.

"What the heck is Marper!?" Piper asked

"Its your couple name!" Selina exclaimed, excitedly.

"I like it!" Mark said. Piper glared at him and he cleared his throat. "Um i mean, No i don't!" He looked at Piper for approval so she nodded and kissed his cheek. Leo got away from Clarisse and grabbed Annabeth's book. Leo started to run while Annabeth chased him, yelling.

"GIVE ME BACK MY BOOK VALDEZ!"

"You gonna have to catch me!" he yelled in response.

"do you want to die?" Grover asked and Leo stopped.

"no"

"then give me back my book!" Annabeth yelled

"why is this so important?" Leo asked

"It's the one of the only things i got from _her_" Annabeth said. Leo gave it back to her and said sorry. Curiosity got the better of so i asked

"Who is _her_?"

"Sit down and i'll tell you" I figured it was the best offer i'd get **(That goes to Rick Riordan. Not mine.)**

"My mom and dad met in collage. They were the smartest in their year. So After collage they hooked up well made me. My mother didn't want me so she gave me to my father but my father didn't want me either. So my father gave me to my aunt. She was the only one that kept me." Her eyes were a little water but they looked like a miniature storm. "Thats why i want to be an architected so i cant build something permeant." She finished. Nico and I were too shocked to speak.

***Time Skip***

Piper's

**-POV- (A/N Did you expect that? No i bet you didn't)**

I was walking with Annabeth to class. I felt someone put their hands on my waist and turn me around. I looked up to see my boyfriend.

"hey babe" he said

"Hey" I hugged him. Over his shoulder I saw Jason looking at me. I have the biggest crush on Jason but he when its me, him, and Leo, he ignores me and talks with Leo. But ever since i've been dating Mark he's been really jealous. I don't know why. I pulled back but Mark spun me so i couldn't see Jason. Annabeth got me out and slapped him.

"You jerk!" she yelled causing people to look at us.

"What did i do?" he said i was really confused.

Annabeth's

**-POV-**

I saw him spin her so she facing the other way. He winked at a girl and mouthed _Your house? We'll do "it" then. Without Piper knowing_. So i got Piper out and slapped him.

"You Jerk!" i yelled, also making people looked at us strangely. Jason walked too.

"can someone explain whats going on?" Piper asked. Then i got a text. It was a video of Jacob and another girl making out. I showed Piper the video. She started crying. Jason pulled her into a bear hug. Soon his shirt was getting pretty wet from the sobs. Jacob turned to me. He slapped my right cheek.

"BITCH!" He yelled as the principal came out.

"Mr. Jacobson come to my office." Mr. D said

"But Mr. D i-" Mark tried but got cut off because i started "crying". Mr. D looked at me, then at him, then back to me.

"You better come Mr. Jacobson" They walked away. Mark glaring at me. The rest of the gang found us.

"what in the name of Hades happened?" Thalia asked. I told them the whole story.

"Can i kill him?" Jason growled

"No you can't! You'll go to jail. Plus if you kill him then i can't kill him!" I said and everyone started laughing. Everyone except Percy, Nico, and Thalia. Leo told them the story of when I put someone the hospital all because they broke my brothers arm.

"Wait so you almost killed him?" Nico said, laughing

"Put him in a coma for two years" I admitted. Thalia patted me on the back.

"Wait wouldn't you have been charged or sued?" Percy asked

"Nah. My mom countered them and as for the case. We won." The bell rang so we headed to classes. Before i knew it school was over.

What and eventful day that was. I got home and heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Annie"

* * *

**Yay! Chapters done! Long chapter for me! REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE. If i get a lot of reviews i will start the next chapter. So if i were you i would review.**

**PEACE!**


	16. AN- MIGHT LEAVE FOR GOOD!

**THATS IT! I KNOW YOU ALL LIKE MY STORIES BUT AS FAR AS I KNOW EVERYONE HATES ME! THIS ON PERSON Alekz TOLD ME I SUCK AT WRITING AND SHOULD LEAVE THIS WEBSITE BUT DON'T JOIN ANY OTHER. HE/SHE TOLD ME I SHOYLD NEVER WRITE AGAIN! I HATE THIS! I HOPE YOU ALL KNOW I AM GETTING BULLIED AT SCHOOL! MAKE ANY OF YOU FEEL GOOD OR GREAT OR BETTER? BETTER TO KNOW THAT I'M SUFFERING. I LOVE GETTING REVIEWS I REALLY DO! BUT I HATE MEAN OR HATEFUL COMMENTS ON MY WRITING! SO I MIGHT LEAVE**

**FOR GOOD!**

**PM/REVIEW TELL ME IF I SHOULD STAY OR GO.**


End file.
